The Legendary Super Saiyan
by Son Chila
Summary: Chila, Goku's daughter her description is in the story has a secret power that shes known since she was very little but doesn't want to tell anyone until someone evil brings a past back to life and they need a pure saiyan queen.What will she do?Please R&R
1. The Mother of Goku Part 1

The Legendary Super Saiyan

The Mother of Goku Part 1

It's been 4 years since Goku beat kid buu. The Earth been in peace until a new enemy finds out about the saiyans and the dragon balls. The sky turn dark during the day, a bright yellow light comes out of the dragon balls. Shenlong appears and grants the person two wishes.

***Capsule Corp***

"Mom why is the dragon radar beeping," said Trunks to Bulma. Bulma takes the radar from her son and finds out that all 7 dragon balls have been collected then they disappear and scatter around the world again. Bulma and Trunks just stared at each other wondering what it means.*Stomach growls* "Mom I'm hungry! When's dinner!" Trunks pled to Bulma. Then the gravity room opens, "Woman! Is dinner ready yet!" Vegeta yells from far away. Bulma didn't know what to do she totally forgot to prepare dinner for two saiyans and a saiyan baby. Bulma finally said, "How about we go eat dinner at a restaurant?" The two saiyans liked the idea. So they were off to an old fashioned restaurant. While going to the restaurant Vegeta stop dead in his tracks. He sensed an energy familiar to him. 'Is it, it couldn't be, he died with plant V~' Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his sons voice "Dad are you ok?" a confused Trunks asked his father. "I'm fine Trunks what do you want to eat?" Vegeta tells Trunks. "Hamburgers!" Trunks quickly responded.

***Meanwhile in Mtn Pales***

Chichi had barley finished dinner and was setting up the table. After she went outside and said that it was dinner time. Goku was training Goten, when they heard Chichi they stop training and rushed home. Before you know it they were sitting down at the table and eating everything that was on the table. Chichi then noticed that her daughter wasn't there. "Goku where's Chila?" Chichi asked in a worried voice. "Don't worry Chichi she went into the woods training be herself." Goku said in a calm voice. * Chila is Goten's twin sister and the first daughter of Goku and Chichi. She is not half saiyan like her brothers. She turned out to be a pure saiyan. She looks like a young version of Chichi but also has spikes like her Father. Chila studies and does homework like her big brother Gohan but has a passion for fighting like her father and always has time to do both things*

Deep in the woods Chila was doing weight training to gain speed. She checked her watch and then noticed that it was already past dinner time. "Oh man! Mom is going to kill me!" When Chila was about to go home, she stop and had the feeling that someone was watching her the whole time she was training. "Come out I know your hiding show yourself!" Chila shouted out so who ever was watching her can hear her. Someone was coming out behind a tree. It was a lady that has black hair and kind of looks like Radditz. She was wearing what looked like saiyan cloths.

~For what reason was this strange lady watching Chila. Part 2 will be posted soon!~


	2. The Mother of Goku Part 2

The Mother of Goku Part 2

"Goku, how can you let our only daughter train by herself in the woods?" Chichi shouted to Goku which startled Goten into falling off his chair. Goku didn't respond to Chichi all he did was finish the food that was in his mouth so he can speak. "Ok Chichi if you're that concerned Goten and I will go get her." Goku told Chichi. Goku started heading out the door but said, "Come on Goten lets go get Chila" Goten stood up from the floor and followed right behind.

In the woods Chila was wondering why the strange lady was there. 'Why was she watching me while I was training and for what reason, what does she~' Chila's thoughts were interrupted when the strange lady asked "Are you a pure saiyan?" Chila was shocked that the lady who came out of no where knows she's a saiyan. "And what if I am" Chila said. "Look I didn't come here to play games with you just tell me that you're a pure saiyan or not!" The lady said with an impatient voice. Chila looked at the lady with eyes that looked so familiar to her. 'Her eyes remind me of my sons eyes, I only saw his eyes for a while before I had to leave, but I think he's de~' The lady's thoughts were interrupted when Chila said "Ok fine I am a pure saiyan but why do you care if I am?" Chila asked with a confused look. "Kakarrot" the lady whispered but she snapped out of her trance and said "I just want to know because you're in danger and need my help." "If I'm in danger I can take care of myself and my dad can protect me also." Chila said with no worry at all.

"Man where is Chila, she couldn't gone that far." Goten said impatient because his still hungry and didn't get to finish his food. "Goten calm down, you're so hungry that you forgot to sense her energy" Goku said to Goten. Goten calmed down and tried to sense her energy, then he found her. "Dad I found her but it seems that there's someone else with her and it's a powerful energy." Goten warned Goku. "Yeah I sense it too be on your guard son." Goku told Goten.

"Humph your dad can't protect you; I bet your dad is a weakling." The lady told Chila. Just hearing the lady say that made Chila really angry but she tried not to get angry. Then she said "Don't say that my dad is the most powerful man alive!" Chila shouted to the lady. Then Chila's eyes once again reminded the lady of her son. "Sorry for that I have a low temper and also I didn't catch your name." Chila told the lady. "Oh my name is Sharrotto." Sharrotto told Chila. "Really that kind of reminds me of what Vegeta calls my Dad." Chila told Sharrotto. "Vegeta as in Prince Vegeta ruler of the saiyans?" Sharrotto asked Chila in a shocked look. "Yeah but we don't call him prince." Chila said. "Chila does Vegeta call your father Kakarrot?" Sharrotto asked. "Yes he does, Vegeta says that it's my dad's real name but everyone calls him Goku, why do you ask Sharrotto?" Chila asked Sharrotto. Sharrotto didn't speak for while but then finally said "That means you're my granddaughter." Chila looked at her shocked "What I don't have a grandmother, I only have a grandfather." "I'm your father's mom Chila which makes me your grandmother" Sharrotto told Chila. Chila didn't say anything because she was so shocked. "I don't believe it you're my grandma" Chila said still trying not to believe it, "but how come I find out now?" Chila asked Sharrotto.

Goku and Goten were closing in to Chila's location. "Hey dad what if Chila is in trouble." Goten said thinking that his own sister can't take care of herself. "Goten, Chila can take care of herself, she's a strong girl" Goku said not worried at all, "also if she was in trouble we would of sensed her fading away." Goku stated. "Yeah, that's true." Goten said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Look dad I see her right there." Goten said as him and Goku looked at Chila and the mysterious lady.

Chila was deep in her thoughts wondering why her father never told her or her brother Goten about his past. She was cut short when she heard her father's and brother's voice. "Hey Chila up here!" Goten yelled from the sky. Goku was more concerned to why his daughter was talking to a stranger. "Hey, what are your guys doing here?" Chila said while her father and brother got to the ground. "We came looking for you; your mom is worried sick about you." Goku said still looking in Sharrotto's direction. "I guess I was so into training that I forgot bout dinner." Chila said sheepishly. "Who's that Chila?" Goten asked with a curious look on his face. "Oh, my bad this is Sharrotto our grandmother, Goten." Chila told Goten. "What!" Both Goku and Goten screamed with a shock look on their face.

A few moments of silence past. Goku finally broke the silence and asked "Chila how can she be your grandmother?" "It's simple she's your mom, dad she left planet Vegeta, a few hours after you were born." Chila told her father with a voice of knowledge. Goku wasn't shock of his daughter's knowledge because he knew Chichi always made her study before she could go train. But he was shocked that Sharrotto is his mother.

Goku had to make sure Sharrotto is his mother. He had to go to Vegeta to see if he knows Sharrotto. If like Sharrotto read Goku's mind she said, "Your daughter told me Prince Vegeta is living on this planet as well, if you're not sure that I'm your mom go ask Vegeta, he knows me very well even if he was still a small kid at the time." So that's what Goku did but he didn't want to involve his son and daughter into this. "Goten, Chila go back to the house." Goku told them more in a order voice. Even if Chila always listened and did what her mother and father told her, she didn't want to go back to the house, she wanted to learn about her fathers past. "No! I want to go with you dad, I want to learn about the past!" Chila pleaded. "Go back to the house now!" Goku shouted to his daughter. Chila got a little scared, her father never used that tone before, and so she had no choice than to listen to he father. She sighed "Fine. I'll go to the house, come on Goten let's go."

After Goten and Chila flew and were out of Goku's sight, he knew it was time to go find Vegeta. "Come on lets go to where Vegeta is." Goku finally said and took to the air to Vegeta's location which Sharrotto followed close behind.

-Is Sharrotto really Goku's mother. Will Vegeta know who she is?-

A/N: I'm working on part 3 i don't know how long it will take me but lucky for me I'm on break. But i still have other projects to work on but I'll try my best to get it done. Please R&R!


	3. The Mother of Goku Part 3

AN: Sorry it took so long i had writer's block and i was busy. But now it's done. I was thinking of doing another story while I'm doing this one if I'm not too busy. Anyway enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I only own Chila and Mercenary Chow. Sharrotto belongs to lug0si and hers a link of how she looks like .com/art/Sharotto-In-colour-104547227

The Mother of Goku Part 3

* * *

><p>After the Brief family finished their food and went back to Capsule Corp. Bulma went straight to the lab to investigate what wishes have been granted from Shinlong. Her train of thought been interrupted when her son came running in the lab saying more like screaming "Mom, Bra is crying!" Bulma was shocked, "what she's not supposed to be awake right now." "Yeah, I know but dad made a huge explosion in the gravity room which woke her up." Now Bulma was really annoyed "Vegeta!"<p>

"What do you want woman!"

"Why did you have to wake up Bra?"

"It's not my fault the gravity room decided to blow up!"

What! You blew up the gravity room!"

Seeing that his parents are in another of their arguments. He decided to go calm down his little sister. When he got there, he saw that she was quiet now and also looking out of the window.

Trunks went next to his little sister to see what she was looking at. When he opened the window to get a better view of who it was, he saw it was no other than Goku. He started getting curious because he didn't see Chila or Goten with him but a lady wearing what his father use to wear when he was smaller.

Goku and Sharrotto landed front of the door of Capsule Corp. Then Goku saw Trunks open the door for them. "Hi Goku!" Trunks said while moving out of the way to let them in. "Hi Trunks," Goku said while entering the living room, "where's Vegeta, we came to speak to him?" "Oh, I think my dad is still arguing with my mom. I'll go get him." With that said Trunks left to find his father. "Okay, thanks Trunks!" Goku said seeing Trunks leave.

"Was that Prince Vegeta's son?" Sharrotto asked not really believing that the Prince's son has lavender hair and is a half-breed.

"Yeah, he's the son of Bulma and Vegeta." Goku said as if it was no big deal.

"Where is this Bulma, you're talking about?"

"She's probably in her lab or fixing the GR for Vegeta."

"What do you want Kakarrot!" A new voice came from the hallway that Trunks left awhile ago with him behind his father.

"Oh, Hi Vegeta." Goku said in his happy voice like always. "Um, dad can I maybe go to Goku's house to hang out with Goten and Chila while you talk." Trunks asked kind of shyly since his dad always expects him to train.

"Sure Trunks if Goku lets you" Vegeta said simply and then Trunks looked at Goku "Sure Trunks they're both probably home by now" with that said, Trunks said he's farewells and left to find Goten or Chila's ki's.

* * *

><p>While flying back to their house, Goten notice the face expressions on Chila's face. He could also feel that his twin sister is thinking hard about a certain subject. It's so obvious to anyone since Chila didn't seem to focus on her flying and almost crashed to a couple of trees and mountains.<p>

"Hey Chila, whatcha thinking?" Suddenly Goten ask out of curiosity.

Silence was all he. So Goten decided to fly faster and get in front of his sister. 'Hey Chila are you listening to me' Goten thought (since they're twins they can speak through telepathy too) but he still got silence. 'Man! She usually drops the subject by now or asks later!'

* * *

><p>'Why couldn't I go with dad what was the big secret anyway! Can't I learn more about dad's past and my heritage! This all so confusing!'<p>

Chila just keep flying not really paying attention to where she was going. Then she crashed into something hard and since she wasn't really focusing on her flying, she fell into the forest below her.

She thought she was going to hit the ground hard since her mind was in another place. But instead she got caught by strong familiar arms. She opened her eyes and to her surprise it was her and Goten's best friend since their childhood. Then she saw her twin brother flying down with a sheepish smile on his face with eyes that said 'sorry'.

* * *

><p>After Trunks left Capsule Corp, he began to sense Chila and Goten's ki. And to his satisfaction they're both together. At high speed he went to catch up to them. When he got there, just in time, he saw Chila bumping into Goten and then falling into a clearing of the forest. So he flew faster and caught her just, in time, before she hit the ground.<p>

He saw Chila opening her eyes(which was in shock) and then looking up. So he look up the saw the Goten with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry sis I didn't think you were that distracted to actually almost hit the ground. Thanks for catching her Trunks, if you weren't here I think she would of been knocked out." Goten said kind of embarrassed when he landed.

Angry with her twin, Chila jumped out of Trunks arms and started screaming to her brother. "I can't believe you! You could have just called me instead of me bumping into you!" "I called you like hundreds of times but ALL I got was silence and if you were paying attention more you would have not bumped into me or nearly crashed to the ground! Whatta HELL were you thinking about anyway!" Goten yelled but then felt ashamed for yelling at his sister he never did it no matter how angry he is. After a moment of silence Goten finally spoke again.

"I'm sorry Chila I didn't mean to yell at you." Goten said sounding hurt that he yelled at her.

"It's ok Goten, I shouldn't have yelled at you either. Oh and by the way Trunks thanks for saving me." Chila spoke the last part while looking at Trunks.

"No problem but what were you two fighting about anyway cause you two never yell at each other." Trunks said after getting over his shock.

"We'll explain on our way cause I have an idea of who can help us." Chila said while flying to the the air. "well come on we don't have all day you know" she had to yell from where she was flying so Trunks and Goten can hear her.

"Coming!" Trunks and Goten said in unison following after her to the Son household.

* * *

><p>Back to Capsule Corp<p>

After learning that Sharrotto was really his mother. And that she knew Vegeta every since he was born and when needed took care of him even when she was pregnant with him. Sharrotto explained why she was with her granddaughter. They were thinking of how to protect Chila from the danger to come.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok that's all for this part and this is the last part to The Mother of Goku. What is Chila planing to talk to and why is she in danger. You just have to wait and see cause I might take long on the next one since I'm going back to school tomorrow. Please Review! I'll try my best to draw a picture of how Chila looks. And just to inform you Goten still looks like Goku. And I'm doing another story that of romance between Trunks and Chila. Plus Videl is a week pregnant with Pan. Also I bet all the stories I'm going to do is going to have Chila as Goku and Chichi's daughter.<p>

I Hope you enjoyed it cause this is the first story I ever written out of my imagination.


	4. Some Truth Hurt

**A/N:** Hey sorry I haven't updated this in so long. When I saw what dat I last updated I was so shoked so I was determined to give you guys a fourth chapter. So here it is hope you like. And no I have not lost my inspiration to this story, it's my first story so I don't think I would plus I hate discontinued stories they make me made but I don't like to complain either. I just have a hard time starting the chapters so yeah they take me forever. It's the same thing when I do essays at school, I can never do the introduction. Sorry I must be boring you.. I'm just going to shut up now. Enjoy :) and thank you to every one who has been patient.

* * *

><p>Some Truth Hurt<p>

Chila went as quickly as she could without losing her brother and best friend. But apparently she was still too fast for them even though she wasn't even going at half of her speed. She slowed down even more when she heard her brother. "Slow down Chila!" Goten yelled trying to catch up with his twin sister. He was starting to pant hard because of the speed they were going at, right beside was he's best friend Trunks, who was also starting to pant hard. "Damn I forgot that Chila is the fastest one out of all of us." Trunks exclaimed.

"Come on slow pokes we're already here there!" Chila yelled to them floating down to their destination. Both Trunks and Goten looked and saw that they were at Gohan's house. "Hey Chila, why are we at Gohan's house?" Goten asked really confused at this point. Chila just grinned at her twin brother. "We're here because this is where we will get the answers as to what dad is hiding from us and why." She said before knocking on the front door. A few seconds passed by before the door opened to reveal Gohan's wife, Videl. "Hey Chila how are you today?" Videl said politely. "I'm fine Videl, how are you?" Chila replied politely. "Did you come to see Gohan?" Videl asked. Chila nodded very eagerly. "Ok come on in." Videl said opening the door more to let Chila inside, that's when she saw Goten and Trunks behind Chila. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you guys back there. Come inside." Videl apologized.

The trio waited a while in the living while Videl went to get Gohan from his office. Good thing they didn't have to wait for long. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Gohan asked while going down the stairs with a smile. Chila all of a sudden felt really nervous and scared at what she might find out. She looked at her feet like she was suddenly interested in them. After a while she finally found her voice to speak. "Um, I wanted to know about our heritage and what happened when you were younger and found out about it." Chila said in a low voice but thanks to their super saiyan hearing Gohan was able to hear it. He tensed up caught off guard by what she just asked. Videl seeing her husband tense up went over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. Gohan looked at Videl with a serious expression "Can you go over my mother's house? I need to talk to them alone." Videl not wanting to press it any further, since she didn't hear what Chila said, did as he asked.

Once Gohan felt Videl's ki far away enough, he turned to Chila still having the serious expression on his face. "Is it about that ki I felt early?" Chila nodded, "Yeah." "Who was it?" He asked. Chila then proceeded to tell her brother of what happened in the forest and who the ki belong to. Gohan was to say the least shocked. "So it was our grandmother?" "Yeah and then she left off with dad to see Vegeta to make sure. I wanted to come along but dad refused." She paused remembering how her dad refused to let her go with them. "I never heard him use that tone with me." Chila continued but with her head down. She was daddy's little girl, she never disobeyed her parents so when she asked about to go somewhere or to join them they never refused her and if they did, they just calmly explain to her why so she backs off. But this time her dad left without an explanation and it hurt for her to know that her dad didn't trust her enough to know about the situation. She heard her older brother sigh, looking up she saw he also had his head down, probably the whole time she was explaining the situation.

Gohan looked up and looked at all the preteens in the eye. "Okay I'm only to say this story once and that's all ok." He stated. All the preteens nodded and listening closely to what the older saiyan had to say. Gohan started from the beginning when his dad took him to the reunion of his friends so he could meet them. Even the history of the saiyans that he learned from Vegeta.

When he finished the preteens were shocked. But none were more shocked than Chila; she always thought that her heritage was much better than from what her brother told them. Now she knew why she was scared to find. She shook her head in disbelief. "Please tell a lot of that isn't true." She pleaded. But to her dismay her older brother shook his head. Feeling desperate to get away and be alone, she ran out the door and into the forest near her brother's home. Goten and Trunks seeing her ran out were about to go after her but Gohan stopped them from doing so. He shook his head, "Leave her be alone for a while. She needs to process this information." The preteen boys nodded even though they wanted to go after her to make sure she was alright.

* * *

><p>In the forest where Chila was she stopped to take a moment to process some of the information that has just been told to her. She kept whispering 'it can't be true'. When finally she looked up to see where she was. She was probably a couple of miles away from her brother's home.<p>

But without her knowing there was a figure behind the trees looking at with curiosity. 'Hmm is she the one everyone has been looking for? Without her they are nothing. And I plan to keep it that way.' The stranger thought. Still in the shadows the stranger hit Chila in a certain place in her back, unknowingly getting her only weak spot, knocking her out instantly. Coming out of the shadows the stranger revealed to be tan man with jet black spiky hair and what looked like a crossed scar on his left cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Important read what's below if you want to know more about Chila!<strong>

**A/N:** So who do you think knocked out Chila? Tell me if you know. It might be obious. And yes Chila has no weak only one but it's a certain part on her back. Also she is not weak so you just can't punch it unless it has a lot of force into it. So yeah that hit was really powerful, enough to knock her out. If she was younger then yeah a weak or normal move might have knocked her out but she found out about her weak spot and trained to make it stronger just like what Goku did with his tail when he was younger. So tell me what you think. Please review.


End file.
